Forum:Ron Roberts
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is HERE Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Ron Robertson was born in Albany, New York, to Jerry and Joan Robertson on June 9, 1998. Ron often got into the wrong crowd when he was at school but somehow always found a way to get around it. When Ron turned 12, he developed his mutant powers. It was all so sudden. He was having leg cramps in the middle of the night, when suddenly he bursts through the ceiling in a jump, and fell on the front yard. Even though Ron's mutant power had been immense strength, it had only strengthened in his muscles, not his bones. If Ron were to punch at full force, he would break every bone in his hand. Sadly enough, before Ron could find Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, a dying organization that had created The Wolverine had found him. Because he was young, he was likely more substantial to survive, and also the tissue inside that has the special strength particles makes his blood flow more quickly through his body. ''' '''Ron had gone through the surgery to fill him with antimantium painfully, and had died. They tossed him out into the woods, and after a week, he'd sprung back to life. The antimantium had found it's way to protecting his heart, which had kept him alive after all of that time. He didn't remember where he was at first, but then quickly gathered all of the information. He went back and attacked the agency and destroyed one of it's last research labs. Ron went back home to see his parents happy to see him, only something had changed. Ron was now more vigilant and angry. He could barely let a joke slip from his mouth. Not only that, but he didn't care for hardly anyone or anything anymore. Joan and Jerry sent him to Xavier's School to help him control his anger with his power's as well, and he's now starting his first time ever there. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Irritated very often with little things. He has lost control of containing his anger and now lets it slip out. He doesn't like to be bothered. Most people try and ignore him because he can be very rude, although no one would ever want to fight him. He's got a strong attitude and it shows. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Xavier's School? Xavier's School Is your character an Adult or a Student Student Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Neutral What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Ron has super strength and invulnerability. He hardly could ever lose a fight to a mere mortal. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: '-5 UTC (Central USA)' Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation